Interference
by Lineoflights
Summary: Yui attempts to stop Ritsu's plan for Mio's sake. YuixMio


Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning K-On!

Yes, Yui is a bit OOC in this one also, I just can't write her without picturing her as someone who has suprisingly deep inner monolouges. I do admit that the ending seems a bit rushed, I couldn't think of any other way to write it.

Still, please read this one and review, I'd really like to know what I can improve on before I head to a writing help class in Summer School next week

* * *

It was a fairly normal day for Yui so far, nothing strange had happened. Okay, so that's not exactly the truth. It had actually been a fairly good day so far for Yui, seeing as there had been no distractions during the day, meaning that everything went as it was supposed to. Of course, things took a slightly stranger turn once Ritsu approached Yui with a call for help.

"So, Yui, mind helping me out with something?"

"Well, depends on what it is, what is it?"

"Oh, nothing much, just something that would give Mio a bit of a shock." This line, this one line, gave Yui some incredible determination. She had been harboring quite a lot of affection for Mio, and wouldn't stand for letting her crush be hurt like this. Yui decided to stop this plan. Thinking that the best method would be to sabotage it from the inside, Yui started her extremely near-sighted plan.

"Sure, I'll help you, sounds fun after all." However, this line raised Ritsu's suspicions a bit.

"Hmm? You sure wanted to help easily, what are you planning?"

"Nothing! I-I-I'm just bored and want something to do!" Luckily for both Yui and Mio, this sentence convinced Ritsu of Yui's intentions to "help".

"Alright then! We'll get started on it after practice later today. Meanwhile, I'll try to recruit some more help"

Club practice had been the same as usual that day, with Mugi bringing sweets and everyone only practicing after all the food had been digested. With practice out of the way, Ritsu called Yui over.

"Alright now, ready Yui? We're heading for my house now."

"Huh? Ah, yeah, sure, just let me get my stuff first." As Yui arrived carrying her stuff, Ritsu explained that she wasn't able to obtain any more assistants besides Sawako, who couldn't do much because she still wanted to keep her pure image, and that the project would mainly be executed with only the two of them. As they arrived at Ritsu's house, something happened that would greatly assist Yui's endeavors.

"Okay now, let's think of some ideas for what to do."

"Sure… Wait, WHAT!? You haven't thought of anything?" quickly shouted Yui. Of course, there wasn't anything bad about this, it would mean that there would be more chances to change things. Yui decided that her action for this round would be to randomly suggest plans that had no idea of working.

"What, you expected me to actually think of something? I'm not going to put in that much work when I don't know how many resources I'll have? Got any ideas?"

"How about we try to trap Mio in a net and throw her off a cliff?"

"Idiot! That would kill her!! We need something less dangerous!!! We still need a bass for our band, you know."

"Fine then, how about we break the bass and apologize by giving her a right-handed one?"

"Two things wrong with that one!!!! First, we lost our bassist, second, it's not crazy enough!!!!!" This conversation continued for half an hour. The reason it ended? Yui accidentally said something that really didn't help her cause. After all, suggesting doing something plausible that still achieves your goal is not a good way to halt a plan's progress. For your information, the suggestion was this.

"Well then… How about we make her trip and land face-first into a picture of bloody barnacles?" Was what Yui said, expecting it to be denied like the others. Instead, the statement was accepted, with the acceptance phrase being something like the following.

"That's… actually a good idea!! Thanks Yui, I knew you weren't trying to sabotage my plan or something! Alright, now that we've got our plan, let's work on getting it all to work!" After this declaration, Yui suddenly hated herself. The only positive thing that arose from that suggestion was her gaining more trust. However, try as she might, Yui was unable to stop anymore of Ritsu's planning, only putting up feeble resistance. The only thing that Yui could do now was interfere with the plan when it was put into action. Right before she was dismissed, Ritsu went over the plan once more with Yui.

"Alright now Yui, listen up! I'm going to review the plan with you once more! First, we need plant a wire around the corner of the pathway of the stairs leading to the music room after class so that Mio'll trip! It'll be my job to set the wire. I'll hide Mio's bass somewhere still findable earlier that day to make sure she doesn't come before preparations are complete! Then, while she's rounding the corner, she'll be walking with her feet low because she was warned by our advisor who shall not be named in case we're being spied on at this moment. After rounding the corner and tripping on the wire, she'll fall face first into the picture that I have expertly drawn!" Ritsu explained, ending while holding up a picture of bloody barnacles that a majority of the world's population would describe as a terrible depiction of the item in question.

The next day all the preparations had been set. Yui couldn't find any way at all to stop the plan this time. Regretfully, she had to hope that someone would come that would trip on the wire first, knocking it down. A Xanatos Gilligan for a plan that didn't even resemble a Xanatos Gambit in the slightest, as the members of the Great Tropes club would call it. Sadly, nobody came. Sighing, Yui wondered if there was any hope at all when she heard a voice coming from around the corner.

"Sheesh, I wonder, what's been the cause of all the trouble recently? I swear, when I find the culprit, thing's won't be pretty." Letting out an inward sigh of relief that someone had come for a moment, Yui quickly froze up when she realized that the voice belonged to Mio, her crush since she first laid sight on her. As Yui realized that Mio was getting closer by the second, Yui, in the heat of the moment, decided that she had to act now.

"Ah, Mio! Wait! Don't move!!" Yui quickly shouted out, turning the corner to warn her. Unfortunately, since she acted in the heat of the moment, Yui forgot what exactly was in front of her, the wire. As she attempted to run around the corner, Yui tripped on the wire, landing on Mio, locking their lips in the process. Surprised, Yui quickly separated herself from Mio, apologizing profusely.

"Ah! U-U-Umm… Sorry, Mio, I didn't mean to…" Yui said, stuttering along the way.

"Don't worry Yui, it wasn't that bad." Mio responded, acting calm about the situation.

"But, but, but, I-I just-" As Yui was trying to form another sentence, Mio interrupted her with another kiss. As their lips parted, Yui found the chance to, well, confess to Mio.

"Um, uh, actually Mio, I really liked that. As I really like you of course." After saying that, Yui cringed inwardly, wishing that her long anticipated confession would have a bit more of an impact. Surprisingly, Mio responded quite quickly.

"Actually Yui, I like you too." As they leaned in for another kiss, a loud voice interrupted them.

"AH-HEM! Yui… I really hate you right now, you know, You ruined my plan! You're dead now, Yui!!" After hearing that line, the two decided to put off their third kiss, deciding to run from Ritsu's wrath. Leaving Mugi and Azusa in the Music Room wondering where exactly the other three went.

* * *

Yeah, so that's it. Please review and tell me how I did on this one. Oh yeah, and I got the Xanatos stuff from TvTropes, thanks to them.


End file.
